berserker_jfandomcom-20200214-history
Information Scales
Well, I'll be frank-enstein with you: Things have changed harshly in the 5 years between Jeanne's bursting out of her Glacier and now. New things have been discovered, to answer old questions. Jeanne, now going by June, has attained the powers of the Hellsing Organisation's true vampire. With this new biological immortality, June tries to tame the power and mark left on her, by Evalyn's usurper event--- an Astraemon! What, Who, How & Why? Well, remember how Evalyn actually liked being a subject? That wasn't masochism, somehow, that was looking to see which item would give her the most power. Given the opportunity, Evalyn summoned a specific demon to make a deal with it: Make her into a demon and in return, she'll give the demon souls, blood and a corporeal body to spread it's chaos. It agreed and made her into an Astraemon, the first one. What is an Astraemon? A demon version of yourself, exaggerating all negative aspects of you to almost cartoon levels. Physically transforming you into one as well, in the shape of your astrology sign and other things. Evalyn was given the highest level of this because of her devilish deal, which came to be known as a 'Delta Level' Astraemon. Your 'rank/level' is based on how much you resisted your first transformation. Greater time length of resistance, means higher rank. The highest known rank a person has achieved, is Omega Rank. The ranks being as follows: * Delta - Highest base rank, Only ever achieved by Evalyn via her demon friend * Omega - Sign of unreal resilience, achieved by Dr. Joul & Jeanne * Alpha - The most common rank achieved by far * --The 75% chance o' death from the transformation-- * Beta - Only one person has ever achieved this. It's only so 'weak' because the person had so few negative qualities Oh and, Evalyn has her own Religion. I'm not even kidding. She got her god-like powers from the demon that changed her into an Astraemon, at the cost of human souls. Then Evalyn swans around as a kurama reject, saying she's the new God and performs some supernatural feats, resulting in a cult following that was dedicated to her. Hint: WAS. Then she signs it as a religious order and soon, the bloodshed ensued. Why? Her Astraemon power has 1 catch aside from the rest: She needs to consume human flesh like a Tokyo ghoul. Reason being, that she has no control over the form, so, she consumes souls through flesh to give her enough raw energy to keep using her Astraemon form. Now, you're thinking something like: "What the hell? Couldn't the combined Governments put her down??" No. Not unless they had weapons blessed. They're demons after all. They can just heal their open wounds and GSWs in seconds. Admittedly, the Hellsing Organisation could help with supplying blessed rounds. But Evalyn sent a swarm of Astraemon into England, when she found out Astraemon followed werewolf rules. A bite, scratch, or blood mixing. Turning thousands into Astraemon across England, Whales & even getting a bit of Scotland. Character Cast: June Reyna Langley; Omega Rank ASTR & True Vampire Omega Rank - Alter Level Our Jeanne has certainly become quite lacklustre, no? Only attacking trespassers of her assigned territory and people who directly attack her. That all sounds normal, but somethings off. She's not going for revenge. ------------ Cynthia Jasmine Langley; Omega Rank ASTR Omega Rank - Alter Level Legal adoptive sister of June, since she was 11. The two got separated when Jeanne had mentally snapped and killed her birth mother, in a fit of psychological rage. ----------- Erin Inazuma Unagi; Dhampire, Priestess & 'Princess of Eels' Half human, half Vampire, she can bless all manner of weapons and ammunition to have the sting to 'exercise aaall the demons!' To the effect that Ace Ventura would be proud. ----------- Jin 'Junko' Kotori; Owl Academy Student An otherwise normal person, just having an open mind to who his friends are. He does have the Sol nano system in him though, so he can't be eaten by anything vampiric. Nice. ----------- Daisy Juncing Julius; Holy Mountain Omega Rank - Shitter Splitter Axe & Daggers Constantly calm, athletic, no problem about being open and a tendency to be able to stomp many people's shit in a few punches/kicks or a single glare. Sounds familiar. ---------- Marion Jairo Thomas; Alpha Rank ASTR Alpha Rank - Tempered, near Omega Rank After Evalyn's Usurp, she left Marion to basically rot in the original aurora station. Locked up in the giga containment unit, sitting there for years. Then, when people did come, it was part of Evalyn's new Religion, to move Marion's containment to a new location, not let her out. SO, she's sided with June. However, old wounds and all that. Big Bosses, the Overlords! Alluvi Rocke, Overlords Leader A son, of Evalyn. One of many children that the circumstances of conception, is questionable. Why? Evalyn's Astraemon, gives her hypnotic abilities. Hypnofuck isn't the same as consenting. 'Azure' the Egyptian Section Boss: Big mouth, bad attitude, no respect. Is it any wonder why June slapped the white & red out of her? Seriously, coming into June's own territory and demanding coffee like that, fuck off with that. 'Salamander' the Cove Boss (Terry): Too honest, even for who he is like god damn. He really is like the Kenpachi Zaraki of the series, but with even more 'bite' about him. 'Hawk' the Sky Platform Boss: This is the lady 'in the clouds' that makes sure the city's sunlight siphoning and outside operations go smoothly, more or less ensuring the continuation of Chameleon City. 'Kevin' the Underground Chasms Boss: This guy makes sure the tertiary levels to the city, including the prison systems that hold the ghouls & vampires that tried to swallow the city whole. '????' the Emerald Court Boss: The policing force boss of Chameleon City. There are regular officers, then for Astraemon threats, they have organised the Vulture Division. These are the high rank, near unbeatable member of the Emerald Court. What makes them so special? They're Dhampirs, but augmented with bio-mechanical limbs and systems, allowing them to go toe-to-claw with all that oppose the court. 'Lance' the Cyber Eyes Boss: Yes. That guy, Lance, is the leader. No, he didn't die from his injuries, although you probably wished he did. He is responsible for using agents to keep watch of the town, report any 'criminality' against the Emerald Court. This position being abused, since, Lance has a crush on Retra. Good taste, poor way of going about it. Worst part is, since Evalyn is head of everything, Lance's abuse of powers is allowed because Evalyn's grudge against Jeanne. Bitch wants to fuckin throw hands at this point.